nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Hospital
Hospital is the first (chronologically the second) Zombies map that is part of "The Search" saga. Like with the "A Better Tomorrow" saga, it introduces four new characters, with one of them being a returning character from the previous saga. Overview Hospital is a small to medium sized map, with the fighting taking place in the parking lot and rooftops of the hospital itself. Players spawn at the backdoor of a closed off fire station, where a fire-drill tower can be used as a sniping tower. Across from spawn is a two-story parking lot, where players can train zombies. To the east of spawn is a one floor parking lot and a staircase leading to the rooftops of the hospital. On the roof of the hospital is a Barrett .50cal wallbuy as well. West of spawn is a small fueling station, where players can find a W1200 wallbuy. Story Seven years following the events of Terminal, Mac has a brief flashback of Roach giving him his Desert Eagle before Doc nudges him on the shoulder, telling him to ready up as they approached a hospital, reminding him of a airdrop that arrived at the hospital recently. Mac then readies his .44 Magnum, asking the others of what they thought happened to Roach and his team. Peterson suggests they perished, but Mac dismisses the idea, saying they are strong, telling them they've been through a lot even since 2016. Mac then reminds them of the intel Roach gave them about Unit 14, saying they have a base hidden somewhere within the city of Zürich, stating that they could find a way to stop the infection and restore order. Suddenly, they are ambushed by the undead, forcing the four to engage as they search the hospital for supplies. After fighting the undead, they discover the airdrop on the roof of the hospital containing food, water and weapons. As they begin to search the bag, Gary notices the Unit 14 logo stitched onto the bag, as well as a letter, stating "To any Unit 14 personnel who receives this message, we have secured the four test subjects and are currently holding them at the asylum located in downtown Zürich. We are preparing to move them to the secondary location if the site is overrun.". Mac then ponders who the test subjects are, saying whoever they are, they are extremely important to Unit 14. With this intel, the four then begin to head to the asylum. Weapons * .44 Magnum (starting weapon) - 450 points * M27 - 1250 points * W1200 - 1500 points * Butterfly Knife - 600 points * Barrett .50cal - 1750 points Achievements/Trophies * The Drop - ( /Silver Trophy ) In Hospital, secure the Unit 14 airdrop. * Tower Camper - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Hospital, survive in the fire-drill tower for a single round using only the Barrett .50cal. * Panicked '- ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Hospital, stab forty zombies to death with the Butterfly Knife. * 'King of the Hill - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Hospital, kill five zombies with the use of the propane tank. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The airdrop must be intercepted. Songs * Titanium (feat. Sia) by David Guetta can be activated by killing ten zombies with the propane tank by spawn. * Animals by Maroon 5 can be activated by shooting out all of the lightposts. Audio Logs * Several audio logs can be found around the map, detailing the aftermath of the outbreaks. Trivia * The achievement "King of the Hill" is a reference to the television series of the same name. Navigation Category:The Search